Backstory
by opheliafrump
Summary: This is a story about a maid and her neighbour who worked for the murder house. Oneshot short story. R&R.


It was 1982.

They slept together. He was drunk. She was lonely.

A couple weeks later, her body changed. She felt sick in the morning, her breasts swelled, she gained weight and her period was late. She was pregnant.

She knew he must be the father of the child, but she couldn't find him. She asked his wife, her employer. He had gone for a business trip.

She didn't know what to do. A child? She couldn't afford a baby. She didn't know anything about parenting. Abortion? She couldn't afford it either. Adoption? Could someone love her child as much as she would?

Several months passed. She was too pregnant to take a role of a house maid and she knew her employer was suspecting something too. When she got home that night, she ran into her neighbour. Unwedded couple, hippies, the brunette girl was a writer – songs, poetries, the guy was a street musician. The girl was looking for a part-time job. Of course, the girl would love to help her out and took over her job as the maid had her maternity leave.

They soon became best friends. She taught the girl how to cook a decent meal, the girl taught her how to make great pancakes. She showed her how to clean window - the secret was not newspaper and vinegar, it was dish soap and wiper, the girl showed her how to play her boyfriend's guitar - the trick was to strum like she didn't care.

One night, the girl got off work and found the maid in the apartment hallway. She was sitting on the floor and moaning in pain. The carpet was wet. Her water just broke. The girl knew it was too late to call for help. So, she used her limited medical knowledge to aid the maid – breathe and push.

Soon after the baby came out of the maid, the girl's boyfriend came home and took the mother and the child to the hospital. It's a girl. She named her Ellen Stephanie O'Hara. Stephanie was the name of the neighbor, her best friend. O'Hara was the maid's last name. She didn't want the man who impregnated her to have anything with her beautiful redheaded baby.

Two months after the baby, the maid returned to work. She left the baby with her neighbour, who became a babysitter. The girl had warned her about the employer and the husband, but she needed the money, for herself and her baby.

She sang because she was happy. She couldn't wait to go home and see her baby. She made the bed. He came home from work, drunk. He wanted a second round, but she pushed him away. He pushed her onto the bed. He tried to rape her. And then, two gun shots, two dead bodies.

That night, she never returned home. The girl was worried and called the police. A missing person report was filed.

The girl went to the employer's house, with the maid's baby. The employer's eyes lighted up. The child was so perfect, more perfect than any one of her own children. The employer knew the baby was a bastard child of her husband and her maid. It's got her husband's eyes. She asked the girl if she could hold the baby, but the girl said the baby was her "other" babysitting job and left.

The girl wanted to keep the baby for her friend, but money was tight and her boyfriend said no. The police couldn't find the baby's grandmother, so it was taken into the social system.

Two years later, the girl discovered that she was pregnant. Her boyfriend, who was raised in a rich family, couldn't stand living a poor life anymore and left her. It was Halloween 1985. The maid was standing outside the windows of her neighbour's apartment. She wanted to go inside and comfort her best friend, but she couldn't.

The last time the maid saw her neighbour, it was Halloween 1986 – three years after her death.

She found her neighbour drunk, out cold on the floor. The little brunette baby girl was bundled up in her baby blanket and crying for attention. The baby reminded her of her own child, so the maid picked up the girl and sang her a lullaby.

The baby stopped crying and smiled at the maid. The maid smiled back peacefully. She liked the baby and the baby liked her. She would have made a great mother.

On the blanket, a baby name was sewed – Katherine.

= The End =

Okay, this is the back story of my other American Horror Story fan fiction – World To Come and Kat. Go check it out if you have time. :)


End file.
